Lies and Truth: Entrusted Feelings
Lies and Truth: Entrusted Feelings ist der zweite Teil des vierzehnten Kapitels aus Tales of the Rays. Es ist das Finale des ersten Aktes und das letzte in Europa zugängliche Kapitel. Geschichte Die Helden dringen bis zum Raum des Kaleidoscopes vor, wo sie sich den von Phantom erschaffenen Shadow Beasts stellen müssen. Nachdem dies gelungen ist, erscheint eine Erinnerung an den Tag, als Mileena Weiss zusammen mit Phillip Reston und Ix Nieves picknicken gehen will. Ix erzählt ihr davon, dass er kürzlich außerhalb von einem Monster angegriffen wurde und nur knapp entkommen konnte. Sein Großvater hat sich jedoch am Fuß verletzt, wovon Ix glaubt, dass es nicht geschehen wäre, wenn er seine Kräfte als Mirrist benutzen dürfte. Sein Großvater jedoch verabscheut Mirrists. Ix beschließt, sich dennoch einmal in seinen Kräften als Mirrist zu versuchen, um Fische zu fangen, und er ist sich sicher, dass sein Großvater dies dann akzeptieren wird. Ix' Versuch schlägt jedoch fehl und seine Kräfte geraten außer Kontrolle. Als Phillip eintrifft, entfernt er von sich selbst ein Siegel, das er benutzt, um seine eigenen Kräfte zu reduzieren, und er wendet es auf Ix an. Mileena jedoch weiß, dass Phillip dieses Siegel braucht, um seine eigene Gesundheit nicht zu gefährden. Auf seine Nachdrücklichkeit hin beschließt Mileena, dies zu tun, und die Erinnerung endet. Mileena ist noch immer im Besitz dieser Mirrage-Scherbe, die das Siegel für Phillips Kräfte gewesen ist. Ix und Mileena stellen fest, dass das Kaleidoscope in einem schlechten Zustand ist, als sie Phantom erreichen. Phantom will nun Mileena töten lassen, als Chester Burklight eingreift, der sich aus seiner Shadow Beast-Form zurückverwandeln konnte. Phantom wird wütend und fragt die Helden, ob sie tatsächlich in einer Welt leben wollen, die rein aus dem Willen einer einzigen, verrückten Frau entstanden ist, aber die Helden erklären ihm, dass der Umstand ihrer "Geburt" in dieser Welt keine Bedeutung, sondern einzig die Tatsache wichtig ist, dass sie nun hier leben und deshalb nicht wieder einfach verschwinden wollen. Es kommt zu einem Kampf gegen Phantom, in dessen Verlauf er offenbart, dass zwei, deren Existenz dieselbe ist, nicht nur Erinnerungen und Mirrites teilen, sondern auch ihre Leben, sodass sein Tod auch der von Phillip wäre. Phantom möchte nun eine Gefion erschaffen, die in einer von ihr gewünschten Welt lebt und nur Phillip liebt. Es erscheinen jedoch Gefion und Phillip, die Phantoms Anima dekodieren und ihn damit schwächen. Ix sucht das Gespräch mit Phillip, der noch immer ein kleiner Junge ist, und spricht ihn verwirrt darauf an, da seit Ix' Tod etwa fünfzehn Jahre vergangen sind und Phillip daher um die 33 Jahre alt sein müsste. Phillip offenbart dabei, dass er die dritte Version von sich selbst ist. Gefion erklärt, dass es sich bei diesem Phillip um eine Version handelt, die ihre Erinnerungen nicht mit Phantom teilte. Zudem nutzte er die Kraft des Schutz-Mirrages, um die Kraft von Phantom zu reduzieren, das Anima des Biqes zu nutzen, sodass sein Anima sich nicht mehr erholen kann. Der Biqe Phillip wird soeben von Alvin und seinen Freunden beschützt. Jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass Phillip noch genug Kraft hat und diese Welt dem Voidstorm übergeben will, indem er das Kaleidoscope aktiviert. Es absorbiert die Energie in seinem Inneren, worauf Gefion zufrieden reagiert, da sie es so erwartet hatte. Sie bittet Gareth Outrigger darum, die Anima-Suche mit dem Kaleidosope zu beginnen, danach wird sie den Rest übernehmen. Gareth leitet die Anima-Suche nach Mileena ein. Von der Heimdallr bekommen die Helden berichtet, dass goldene Lichtpartikel sich Odanse nähern, was auf den nahenden Voidstorm hinweist. Demetrius erscheint und offenbart Ix, dass Gefion den Voidstorm in sich aufnehmen will, um zu verhindern, dass er sich ausbreiten kann. Der Voidstorm in Gefion lässt sie jedoch zu einem Ungeheuer mutieren, weil der Voidstorm effektiv aus der Welt besteht, die wegen ihr das Anima verloren hat. Deshalb treiben der Hass und der Zorn der Menschen, die in dem Voidstorm leben, Gefion in den Wahnsinn. Diese Menschen wollen ihr Anima stehlen und sie vernichten. Phillip erklärt Ix, dass sie in diesem Zustand einem Shimmera gleicht, die nicht mehr sind als Fragmente der zerstörten Welt und der vernichteten Menschen, die auf der Suche nach Anima mutiert sind. Wenn die Menschen beruhigt werden, müsste auch Gefions Anima sich erholen. Die Helden verwickeln sie daher in einen Kampf. Es folgt eine erneute Erinnerungen, die Mileena hat, von Gefion und Demetrius, die sich unterhalten und feststellen, dass es keine Option ist, die Leere selbst zu vernichten, da sie der einzige Schutzschild zwischen Odanse und Sellund und dem Voidstorm ist. Gefion erklärt Demetrius, dass es nicht die Leere selbst ist, die Welt verschlingen will, sondern der Voidstorm, der die Welt zur Leere mutiert. Gefion will den Voidstorm in der Aegis eingesperren, die als Schutz gegen die Leere dient, aber sie weiß, dass auch die Aegis nur eine vorübergehende Lösung ist. Sie weiß, das der Voidstorm von Anima angezogen wird, weshalb sie den Körper eines Menschen zu einem Mirrage transformieren will und den Voidstorm in dessen Inneren einsperren will. Dieser Mensch wird dann zu einer Art menschlichem Kaleidoscope, das als wahre Aegis die Welt beschützen kann. Phillip kommt hinzu und erklärt ihr aufgebraucht, dass sie selbst nicht zu einem Mirrage werden kann, weil dies massenhaft Chiral Particles und Anima benötigen wird. Gefion jedoch hat gerade dafür die anderen Welten exoflektieren lassen, deren Energie sie aufnehmen will. Sie braucht zudem ein weiteres Mirrage, das mit dem von Ix identisch ist. Gefion ist zwar unzufrieden damit, aber sie hat vor, auch den dritten Ix in diese Sache zu verwickeln. Gefion droht, dem Voidstorm zu unterliegen, weshalb Mileena ihr ihre Kraft geben will. Ix greift jedoch ein und glaubt, dass es einen besseren Weg gibt. Er sucht Gefion auf und will mit seiner Erschaffungs-Mirristry die Lüge von Gefion in Wahrheit verwandeln. Diese Art der Mirristry ist das Gegenteil der Fusions-Mirristry, die der Voidstorm erschaffen hat. Ix ist trotz Mileenas Einwand entschlossen, seinen Overray zu aktivieren, um damit ein Mirrage-Gefängnis zu erschaffen, in dem er sich selbst, Gefion und den Voidstorm versiegelt. Dadurch geht eine Welle wilder Mirristry über die Welt, die Mirrorshift genannt wird und das Aussehen der Welt dramatisch geändert hat. Quests __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays